


Lovers on War

by Breha



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - War, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, F/F, Light Angst, Rey Skywalker, Sad with a Happy Ending, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breha/pseuds/Breha
Summary: Healer Rose Tico saves a mysterious soldier's life on the battlefield.
Relationships: Rey/Rose Tico
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Lovers on War

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is especially for wlwjakku on Twitter. I promised you and here it is, I'm sorry it took this long. Please don't pay attention to what others say, I love you so much!  
> Thanks to my amazing beta and the main reason I could finish writing this, my little Ana. Forcing you into liking reyrose was the best.  
> Also, I have no idea how this timeline works. Isn't Rey with a sword enough?

Rose had many regrets in life like everyone else but becoming a healer wasn‘t one of them. In fact, it was what she was the proudest of. She loved being a reason one was still alive, one was saved. When the inevitable war finally knocked on their door, she signed up without a second thought. It was hard. Lying to a dying soldier, the pressure of having someone’s life in your hands, it was never easy, but Rose knew this risk from the very beginning. She would turn back, wipe her tears, and move on. She had no time for grief. No one did.

When Rose saw that soldier in a river of blood, covering his armor with his arms and screaming for life, but his voice slowly getting low, his eyes getting closed, she ran as fast as she could. Her knees got soaked off all the blood when she kneeled down, but she didn’t care.  _ Is he one of ours _ , she thought. However, seeing him that miserable, trying to catch for another breath to last for one more second shattered her heart. Something inside her didn’t allow her to leave this poor mysterious soldier like this. The reason she chose to be a healer was to save lives. It was a human being in her arms and the side didn’t matter at this point. One life in the need of help was a life that needed to be saved and that was what she was going to do. The soldier was much taller than her and his armor was surely making him heavier to carry, but somehow, Rose managed to bring him to the MED-tent. The soldier was holding the sword so tight that his knuckles turned white. After putting him on an empty bed, she gently took the armor off, but she kept the chest part, it could have been more dangerous. The sword was still in his hand, he dragged it all the way with him. Rose forced him to open his fingers, then took off the sword. Taking a mental note of cleaning it when she was done with the soldier, she put it aside.

“Please stay with me,” Rose whispered while being quick but careful with treating the scar. The scar was a deep one on a dangerous part, but he could still be saved. The damaged armor has been doing a good job of not letting any more blood leak because the soldier has already lost so many. After being sure that the scar was no longer risky Rose finally got rid of the last piece of the armor. Now she could use her hands better. 

The soldier made a painful moan, Rose gently brushed the chestnut hair with her hands. Her hands were covered in medicine and blood, but she still did it. And that revealed his face.

_ Her _ face.

A pretty face with very light freckles looking like someone sprayed stars in the morning sky, her face red from the pain she was in, her hazel eyes under lashes looking like a scared child.  _ What was she doing in the middle of a bloody war? _

“You’re going to be alright, brave soldier,” Rose assured her. After taking some pain killers, the soldier drifted into the dreamland. Rose let out a sigh of relief. That relief of a soldier who could hold into life has been so rare lately. She didn’t question how this girl somehow managed to get into the war and get into a fight that almost killed her off.

_ Do I have to report this? _

Rose really did not want this poor soldier to get punished for something she was probably doing with a good intention. But first, Rose needed to know the soldier’s side. The thought of losing her job because she kept an enemy who was not even being allowed to fight scared her. The soldier shouldn’t have been here no matter which side she was on. Her side would only raise her punishment if she was on the other. But for now, it didn’t matter. For now, her life being saved mattered.

When the sky turned darker and Rose finally got her break, she cleaned herself up as much as she could. It was no replacement for a relaxing shower at her own nice, warm house but it helped too. After all, did she even have the right to complain while innocent soldiers were dying like flies in the battlefield? She should’ve been grateful and she was.

On her little break, Rose decided to take a look at the soldier’s damaged armor and sword. She cleaned them up very nicely until they shined as if they were new. The armor needed to be repaired, Rose hoped she could get it repaired. It seemed like an expensive and valuable, it was different from any of the soldiers she’s seen which was one of the reasons she got confused about this soldier’s side. The sword was unlikely of any weapon one could’ve seen on the battlefield. The design was detailed and elegant. Her fingers gently brushed the shapes. It looked both pretty and dangerous at the same time. It was mainly blue and silver with the spark of gold.  _ Are these real gold and silver _ , Rose thought. This sword could have been taken as a worthy spoil of war.

Rose put both of them aside when she heard the soldier’s painful moan. Rose put her to sleep with a heavy medicine, so she was shocked to see her like this. She kneeled down by the bed and gently ran her fingers through the soldier’s hair, followed by a soft shush. “It’s going to be okay,” she whispered. “You’re going to be okay.” But the soldier kept shaking and murmuring. “Father...Kylo...S-sn-o-” She couldn’t catch another breath to finish and fell back to sleep. 

  
Rose sighed as she wiped out the soldier’s sweat on her forehead.  _ Who are you? Where do you come from? Why are you here? _


End file.
